Deathgaze
.]] Deathgaze , also known as Death Gaze, Doom Gaze, Deathguise and Grim Gaze, is a recurring boss in the Final Fantasy series. It usually appears as a flying winged creature with skeletal features. Its attacks and abilities vary highly between each appearance, but it usually has a large repertoire of magical and physical attacks. Also, as the name suggests, it often has access to an instant death ability, like Death, Kill, and Level 5 Death. Though it always fights for evil, its motives are never explained. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Death Gaze appears in the GBA/PSP/iOS versions of the original ''Final Fantasy in reference to its original appearance in Final Fantasy VI. It is the last boss fought on the Whisperwind Cove bonus dungeon. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Deathgaze is a boss that appears in Depths of the True Moon in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It can only be fought in a random encounter, as in Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy VI Deathgaze made its first appearance in ''Final Fantasy VI. It was one of the sealed beasts released by the end of the world, and may attack the Falcon while it flies the skies of the World of Ruin. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Deathgaze is an Ahriman type enemy in ''Crisis Core. ''Final Fantasy IX Deathguise is one of the last bosses from ''Final Fantasy IX. It acts as one of Kuja's pets, and fights the party in the Crystal World, right before Kuja is fought. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Grim Gaze (Death Gaze in the Japanese version) is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy X-2. It attacks with supersonic waves. ''Final Fantasy XII The Deathgaze is an Elite Mark from ''Final Fantasy XII. It is fought on Skyferry's deck. Unlike other appearances, this time Deathgaze uses the design of an ordinary dragon (more specifically a Plate Wyrm) and does not fly in battle. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Deathgaze is a rare enemy found in rifts in Yaschas Massif -100 AF-. It is of the wyvern family, resembling an albino member of the species. It uses its abilities to daze and weaken a single target, following with Feeding Stoop in order to inflict extra damage. Final Fantasy XIV Death Gaze is an enemy in the Black Shroud area. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Deathgaze is a boss that appears in the Ruins. Its true form is that of Veriaulde. Being a mutated form of a Yuke, its design is far more metallic and machine-like than other appearances. Dissidia Final Fantasy Deathgaze is a summon that casts Level 5 Death, which causes a Bravery Break to the opponent if his Bravery value is a multiple of five. The artwork used for the summon is from ''Final Fantasy IX. Deathgaze can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey VI storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Like all summons in ''Dissidia, Deathgaze returns in Dissidia 012, with the same function. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 40 KP. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Deathgaze appears as an enemy in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, similar in appearance to its original form in Final Fantasy VI and its related appearances. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Deathgaze from ''Final Fantasy VI appears as an enemy in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Deathgaze appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as an enemy during an event called "Deathgaze's Onslaught". ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Deathgaze appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy on the Narshe Plains. It uses Aeroga and drops the Venom Claws. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Deathgaze in his ''Final Fantasy VI and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearances has wind-elemental cards in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō'' de:Thanatos it:Mortifero Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons